Dog Eats Dog / The Sewers
"Dog Eats Dog" or "The Sewers" takes place not long after the barricade falls in 1832. It features Monsieur Thénardier in the sewers stealing from the dead rebels of the failed revolt. He then tries to steal from Marius and Jean Valjean but flees after recognizing the old man. The scene changes to Valjean taking Marius' body to safety as he encounters Javert. It has been known as the darkest song in the musical.. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics picking through the corpses in the sewers. Thénardier: Here's a hint of gold Stuck into a tooth Pardon me, Monsieur You won't be needing this no more, Shouldn't be too hard to sell. Add it to the pile Add it to the stock Here among the sewer rats A breath away from Hell You get accustomed to the smell. Well someone's got to clean them up, my friends Bodies on the highway Law and order upside down Someone's got to collect their odds and ends As a service to the town! arrives, carrying Marius. Valjean collapses. Thénardier robs Marius. Here's a tasty ring Pretty little thing Wouldn't want to waste it That would really be a crime Thank you sir, I'm in your debt. Here's another toy Take it off the boy His heart's no longer going And he's lived his little time But his watch is ticking yet! Well someone's got to clean them up, my friends Before the little harvest Disappears into the mud Someone's got to collect their odds and ends When the gutters run with blood. It's a world where the dogs eat the dogs Where they kill for the bones in the street And God in His Heaven He don't interfere Because he's dead as the stiff at my feet. I raise my eyes to see the heavens And only the moon looks down, The harvest moon shines down! turns over Valjean's body, recognizes him and runs off. picks up Marius again and walks through the sewers. As they emerge they meet Javert. Valjean: It's you Javert! I knew you wouldn't wait too long The faithful servant at his post once more! This man's done no wrong And he needs a doctor's care. Javert: I warned you I would not give in I won't be swayed. Valjean: Another hour yet And then I'm yours And all our debts are paid. Javert: The man of mercy Comes again And talks of justice. Valjean: Come, time is running short Look down, Javert, He's standing in his grave Give way, Javert, There is life to save. Javert: Take him, Valjean Before I change my mind I will be waiting 24601. carries Marius off. Lyrics Anniversary Concert picking through the corpses in the sewers. Thénardier: Here's a hint of gold Stuck into a tooth Pardon me, Monsieur You won't be needing this no more, Shouldn't be too hard to sell. Add it to the pile Add it to the stock Here among the sewer rats A breath away from Hell You get accustomed to the smell. Well someone's got to clean them up, my friends Bodies on the highway Law and order upside down Someone's got to collect their odds and ends As a service to the town! arrives, carrying Marius. Valjean collapses. Thénardier robs Marius. Here's a tasty ring Pretty little thing Wouldn't want to waste it That would really be a crime Thank you sir, I'm in your debt. Here's another toy Take it off the boy His heart's no longer going And he's lived his little time But his watch is ticking yet! Well someone's got to clean them up, my friends Before the little harvest Disappears into the mud Someone's got to collect their odds and ends When the gutters run with blood. It's a world where the dogs eat the dogs Where they kill for the bones in the street And God in His Heaven He don't interfere Because he's dead as the stiff at my feet. I raise my eyes to see the heavens And only the moon looks down, The harvest moon shines down! turns over Valjean's body, recognizes him and runs off. Videos(2012) Trivia *In The Spanish production the song is called "Perro Come Perro", which translates to Dog Eats Dog with no changes. *For the 2012 film, Thenardier's parts for singing are cut, as well as Valjean's parts. Instead, Thenardier is inspecting bodies for gold and is grabbed by Valjean. From there, Valjean asks "How do I get out of here?" to Thenardier who responds, "It's that way, all the way down and to the left." Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Monsieur Thénardier Category:Music